The primary objective of this project is to develop and test a virtual reality (VR) environment for facilitating peer mentoring and support for patients with opioid use disorder. Pear Therapeutics and collaborators (CleanSlate Research and Education Foundation (CREF)) will design, build and test the VR environment as outlined in Specific Aim 1. Exploratory research will be conducted in Specific Aim 2 to understand the feasibility of implementing VR environments for peer support.